Ayane and Ryu
by Dreamer734
Summary: Both are in High school and dealing with feelings for one another. That about explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayane and Ryu**

* * *

"Hey Ayane are you coming to school today?" said Anita who is like Ayane's best friend. Anita has pink hair and is always there for Ayane whenever she needs someone. "Nope. I'm cutting again." she said taking another wiff of her cigarette. "But I'll be lonely again. You are like the only person I talk to but if you don't show up then who will keep me company?" said Anita. "Make some new friends then. See ya" and with that Ayane walked off. As Ayane was walking she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" said Kasumi. (Well if it isn't Kasumi? Little miss innocent that everyone adores. How pathetic) thought Ayane while glaring at Kasumi. "Oh I'm sorry Ayane" she said trying to give Ayane a hand. Ayane smacked the hand away and said "Why don't you shut it Kasumi and shove it up your a-" Ayane was cut off when she was bumped into someone again. "Ouch! My ass!" she said rubbing it. "I'm sorry." said a boy with beautiful emerald eyes. Just by seeing those emerald eyes Ayane knew exactly who that was. "In a hurry Hayabusa? Watch where your going next time!" said Ayane. "Again I'm sorry" he said. Ayane looks at Kasumi and sees that she is all red. (Oh I get it. Kasumi likes him) thought Ayane with a smirk. "H-hi Hayabusa" said Kasumi blushing really badly. Hayabusa was one of the popular guys in school and he was Hayate's best friend. "Hey. Where's your brother Hayate?" he said. "He just didn't feel like coming to school today" said Kasumi giggling. (What the hell is so funny?) thought Ayane. "Well goodbye" he said. He gave the girls a wave and then he walked off. "Kasumi has a crush" teased Ayane. "I don't know what your talking about" said Kasumi trying to cover her blush but failed. "How cute…not!" said Ayane and then she walked off. "Ayane school is the other way" said Kasumi. "And your point is?" she said. "Your not going to school?" she said. "Mind your own damn business!" she said.

**15 minutes later**

School started ten minutes ago and Ayane was at Wendy's. (School is so fucking boring. Who the hell came up with it anyways?) she thought taking another bite of her burger. "Hey Ayane. What are you doing here?" said Christie. "Well what does it look like I'm doing bitch. I'm eating" said Ayane smirking. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" said Christie. "Why? So I can graduate my senior year and end up cleaning tables at Wendy's like you? Not going to happen" said Ayane. "You are such a bitch" laughed Christie. "That's me" she said. "Hey where's that cute brother of yours? I wouldn't mind tearing those pants off of him" she said licking her lips. "Eww. I think I lost my appetite" said Ayane throwing her meal into the trash. "So where you off to now?" said Christie. "Don't know. As far away as possible from you" she said laughing. "Whatever. See ya" said Christie. Ayane lit a cigarette as she exit the building. (My brother would kill me if he caught me smoking. My parents wouldn't actually give a shit. All they would worry about is their little princess Kasumi. Heh.. One scratch on her and I bet they would freak! I don't even think she ever had a cut before. I don't think she can even bleed. That bitch.. isn't she lucky?) thought Ayane sitting on the hood of someone's car while staring at the ground. Ayane's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked up and saw Tina. "What a bad girl. Ditching school" said Tina. "Look who's talking tramp? Your also ditching too" said Ayane throwing her cigarette butt at Tina's feet. "Why so bitchy? Why am I even asking I mean your bitchy everyday. That's just you isn't it….a bitch like always." said Tina. "That's right now fuck off before I kick your ass" said Ayane. "Whatever" said Tina. Tina flipped her hair and then she walked away.

**After school**

"I better start walking home since school is finish. I don't want Hayate to get suspicious." she said to herself. "I'm home" said Ayane taking off her sweater and hanging it in the closet. "How's school?" said Hayate. "Boring as usual" she said throwing her shoes in her room. "Where is Kasumi?" he said. "How the hell should I know? It's not like I care anyways" said Ayane rolling her eyes. "Kasumi is your sister. Your going to have to except that if you like it or not." he said. Ayane sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. "That's the point. I don't want to" she said. In came Kasumi and she was not alone. Hayabusa was right behind her. "Good. Your home. I was getting worried" said Hayate. "Well Hayabusa and I just went to get some ice cream. Sorry to worry you guys" said Kasumi who was blushing madly. "I wasn't worried at all. I'd actually crack a smile for once if you got kidnapped." said Ayane not even glancing their way. Hayate shot Ayane a glare before he continued to talk. "Well what are you doing here Hayabusa?" he said. "I just wanted to tell you that we have a math test on Monday so study" he said. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" said Kasumi. "Um…sure. I mean if that's ok.." he said. "Don't worry about it. My parents are away on a vacation for three months. Plus its Friday and there's no school tomorrow" said Hayate. (Oh god! Great! Just what I need!) Ayane thought sarcastically. "I'll be right back" said Kasumi running to her room. "I'll go and prepare dinner" said Hayate which only left two people alone. Ayane just sat on the couch looking at her magazine acting like he wasn't there. "Hey" he said. Ayane just sighed and still kept her eyes on her magazine. "What are you reading?" he said taking a step closer. "None of your business and don't come any closer" she said giving him the see what happens if you do look. "I didn't see you in first period" he said. "You noticed me? The bitch that everyone hates. The bitch that everyone likes to pretend that doesn't exist? The evil twin of the heavenly angel Kasumi. I'm surprised" said Ayane with a smirk. "I notice you everyday and I also know that you haven't been showing up in some of your classes." he said. "What now? Are you gonna tell my brother?" she said giving him a glare. "No. Its none of my business" he said. "Good. Now shut up. Your annoying" she said. Then Kasumi shows up out of nowhere. "Hayabusa do you want to see my room?" said Kasumi. "Sure" he said and then followed Kasumi. "What's that smell? Oh its me. I really need to take a bath before dinner" she said getting her towel and heading for the bathroom. After the shower Ayane got dressed and sat at the table joining Kasumi and Hayabusa. "Dinner is served" said Hayate serving the food. "The steak looks so juicy and delicious" said Kasumi. "Just wait until you try it" said Hayate. Dinner began as they started to eat. During dinner Kasumi kept stealing glances at Hayabusa while Ayane was putting her elbows on the table and just stuffing her mouth. Hayate looked at Kasumi and saw that she couldn't stop staring at Hayabusa. (Does she like him?) thought Hayate finishing the last piece of his steak. Hayate then looked at Ayane who was glaring at Kasumi the whole time. (I wonder how Ayane became like that? What caused her to hate Kasumi?) thought Hayate. (Look at her. She's so desperate. Its so disgusting.) thought Ayane. "This is so boring. How about I spice things up" said Ayane smirking. Ayane then threw her mash potatoes at Kasumi and it landed in Kasumi's hair. Kasumi screamed and was so embarrassed. "Ayane! Have you no manners?!! Stop it!" screamed Hayate getting out of his chair. "Make me" she said throwing her peas at Kasumi. Kasumi's eyes started to get watery. (How could she do this to me in front of Hayabusa? She knows I like him! I'm so ashamed!!) thought Kasumi. Ayane was laughing at the scene. "Ayane I mean it!! Knock it off! We have a guest!!" screamed Hayate. "How can you not say that's funny?" laughed Ayane pointing at Kasumi. Tears then started to fall down Kasumi's cheeks. "I'm not hungry anymore" said Kasumi getting out of her chair and running to her room. "Aww. The little angel cried" teased Ayane. "Why did you do that?!! Sometimes I'm just so sick and tired of people like you!!" screamed her brother. "People like me?!! What do you mean people like me?!!" screamed Ayane getting out of her chair. "Now I understand what people mean when they say you're a bitch! How can you do that to your sister?!!" screamed Hayate. "Half sister!! Get that straight through your head!!" screamed Ayane. Before Ayane could continue she was slapped across the face. Ayane could feel the heat on her cheek and it started to sting. (Hayate….did he just.. hit me?) thought Ayane her eyes getting watery. Hayate was shocked at what he saw. Ayane was crying. She was actually crying. No one has ever seen her cry before. (Did I really hurt her that bad?) he thought. There was silence for a moment until Hayate decided to speak. His eyes saddened and he tried to touch her cheek but Ayane smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!!" she screamed. "Ayane…I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." he said. "I'm sorry you have people like me as a sister!! Why don't you go and cuddle Kasumi!! After all people like her is all you care about!!" she said glaring at Hayate. "Bullshit! Ayane stop saying that crap! You know that's not true!! I care about you too! You're my little baby sister!!" he said. "I wish I was never in this family!! I hate you all!" said Ayane. Once Ayane said that she could tell that it hurt him real badly. "You don't mean it" Hayate said quietly looking at her with hurt eyes. "With every inch of my body yes I do…so fuck you!!" she said and then she exited the house. Hayabusa was right there and he saw everything. Hayate just stood there frozen staring at the ground. "Aren't you going after her?" said Hayabusa. "No. She just needs to cool off a bit. She'll eventually come back. I'll go check up on Kasumi. I'll be right back." said Hayate and then he left. (That bastard! How dare he?! I always depended on him. How could he say that!! Someone like me?!! Forget it) thought Ayane running as far away from her house. Ayane ran to the park and collapsed under a tree sobbing. "I must not cry. I never cry." she said wiping her tears. "Are you alright?" said a voice. Ayane looks up and sees Hayabusa. "Leave me alone" she said. "That was wrong of what he said but I'm sure he didn't mean it." said Hayabusa sitting down next to her making Ayane scoot away. "Forget about it. Why should I care about what he says? Everybody else thinks about me like that. I don't give a shit about what other people think." she says trying her best to hold her tears back. "Not everyone. I don't think like that about you" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. He looks at Ayane and sees her watery eyes. He could tell that she was trying her best not to cry. Hayabusa then puts his arm around her shoulder and says "Its ok Ayane. You can cry. If you need anything I'm always here for you. I promise" he said rubbing her back. Ayane couldn't take it anymore so she thrust herself in his arms and cried. She sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered. "Anytime" he said smiling. (I hope this means she can trust me and that we're friends.) he thought. Kasumi was crying on her bed until she heard a knock on her door. The door opens and she sees Hayate. Hayate sits next to her in bed and holds her in his arms running his hand through her hair. "Everything is going to be ok. I'm sure Ayane didn't mean to do that" he said. "Where is Hayabusa?" she said. "He's still in the dining room I think." he said. "I'll go take a bath and clean up" she said grabbing her towel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuation**

* * *

"Alright. I'll go clean the table. You ok?" he asked. Kasumi gave him a weak smile and said "I'll be alright." then walked out. Hayate goes to the dining room find that Hayabusa was not there. "Maybe he went home" he said. The two were still at the park under the tree. "Maybe we should go back. Hayate might be worried" said Hayabusa. "Let that jackass worry." she said. Hayabusa just chuckled. Ayane then got off of him and stood up. "Alright. Lets go" was all she said and then she started walking with Hayabusa following right behind her. During their walk there was silence until Ayane spoke. "Uh….Hayabusa? This might sound stupid but…Does that mean that we are…friends?" she said looking at the floor. Hayabusa then smiles and holds her hand. Ayane was taken back by it but didn't do nothing. "That's not stupid Ayane. I'd like to be your friend." he said. He looks at her and he could see a hint of red on her cheeks. He finally notices that she's red because he was holding her hand so he let go. (Why did he move his hand? I didn't mind….) thought Ayane looking sad. (Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! I cant believe I'm going soft! That's it! No more being nice! I will not become weak again!) she thought. As Hayate cleaned the table he heard someone enter the house. He turns around and finds Hayabusa and Ayane. "Ayane I'm-" Hayate was cut off by Ayane. "Save it. I'm going to bed" she said going to her room. "Thanks for bringing her home for me" said Hayate. "I didn't do it for you. Well I need to go" said Hayabusa. "Wait! You can stay here tonight. Come on…sleep over." said Hayate. "Alright." he said. "You can sleep on the floor in my room" he said. Kasumi then shows up out of nowhere with nothing but her towel on. "Oh….hi Hayabusa" said Kasumi twirling her wet hair. "Well goodnight" said Hayabusa giving her a nod and a smile before he went into Hayate's room. Kasumi felt disappointed that he didn't even try to flirt with her or didn't even check out her body. So then she went in her room and started to look at herself in the mirror. "My body isn't that bad is it?" she said to herself dropping her towel. Kasumi then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. Ayane was lying on her bed listening to her CD player. She was in her sleeping clothes which was like a pair of grey short shorts and a black sports bra. (I am so stupid! I cant believe I cried in his arms and in front of him. How did I get soft in the first place. I cant believe I was nice. Me…nice to anybody is so not normal. Well anyways I'm tired.) she thought turning off her CD player before going to bed. (How could I have allowed myself to hit her? How can I say that to Ayane? How can I hit her? Will she ever forgive me. Well anyways time for bed) Hayate thought before going to sleep.

**2:00 am in the morning**

Ayane woke up and was thirsty so she just went into the kitchen to get herself a drink. As she walked in she saw a figure sitting on the counter drinking coffee. She looks and sees that its Hayabusa. "Hey. You couldn't sleep either?" he said. "You slept over?" she said. All he did was just nod his head. Ayane opened the fridge and got herself a drink. "You feel better?" he said. "Why do you care? You know nothing. Lets just drop it" she said sounding annoyed. (I don't get it. Last night she was different. She was nice…but now she is cold. Did I say something wrong?) he thought taking a sip of his coffee. Ayane sat across from him looking down at her nails as if it was interesting. (I'm back to my mean old self and it feels good too) she thought smirking. Hayabusa sat there and kept on staring at her. (Why does he keep staring? Well at least he is only staring at my face and not any other part of my body like other guys….but still the staring problem is bothering me!! That's it!) she thought slamming her fists on the counter. "Stop staring at me! It freaks me out!! Do I have something on my face?!!" she said glaring at him. "Sorry" he said before he got up and put his cup in the sink. For some reason Ayane felt bad for yelling at him. "No I'm sorry" she said. Ayane was shocked. She apologized to him. She didn't even want to but it just came out. (Is my own voice betraying me?) she thought. He walks up to her and touches her shoulder. He looks at her gives her a warm smile and says "Goodnight" then walks away. Ayane then touches the spot where he touched her and smiled. (Why am I getting all worked up just because he touched me? I'm mean its not like he kissed me. I'm not saying I want to kiss him….right?) she thought. Ayane then sighed and just went back to sleep.

**In the morning**

"Morning Hayabusa do you want a cup of coffee?" said Kasumi in a cheery voice. "Sure" he said smiling. (Hayabusa is always kind. I sometimes wonder if I would ever see his bad side) thought Hayate looking at the two. Ayane comes out of nowhere dressed in a black tank top with black leather pants. "Morni-" Kasumi was cut off by Ayane. "Shut it. The last thing I need is your high squeaky voice ringing through my ears" she said making her own cup of coffee. "Morning" said Hayate to Ayane. "Whatever" she said. "I don't need this shit. I'm going out to get some breakfast some where else." she said setting her cup of coffee on the counter then getting her jacket and leaving. "What shit? What did we do?" said Hayate. "You guys are being too happy! As if we are one big happy family well news flash! we're not!!" she screamed slamming the door behind her. Ayane went to McDonalds and ate her breakfast over there. As she was eating someone tapped her on the shoulder. (Who dares to disturb me when I'm eating?) thought Ayane turning around. Ayane turns around to find Anita smiling. "Hey girl how are you doing?" said Anita sitting next to Ayane. "Fine. What you doing here?" she said taking a bite from her burger. "I came here with my sisters. They just left because they have to go to work. I was about to leave too but then I saw you. So you doing anything today?" said Anita smiling. "Nope." was Ayane's simple answer. "Want to hang out?" said Anita twirling her curly hair checking out guys. "Want to hang at my place? I don't feel like going anywhere" said Ayane taking a sip of her soda. "Sure! Anything is better than staying at my place. Its boring!" said Anita. As Ayane finished her breakfast the two started to walk back at her place. As they entered the house Ayane saw Hayabusa sitting on the couch with Kasumi watching a movie. Kasumi was trying to get closer to him but she blushes madly every time she moves closer. (If I could only just get a little closer to him and lean my head against his broad shoulder) thought Kasumi still trying to get closer. As Anita entered the house she gasped. (Oh my god!! Is that Hayabusa?!! He's here?!! Oh my god! I can't believe it!! One of the most popular guys in school is here!! Its good I decided to come over. I heard he is single. I better get him before Kasumi does.) thought Anita walking to the couch where Hayabusa was sitting. "Anita lets hang in my room" said Ayane. "How about we hang with them" said Anita getting in between Hayabusa and Kasumi. Kasumi looked upset because Anita sat between them and she saw Anita getting real close to Hayabusa which made Kasumi jealous. "I thought you said we were going to hang out!" said Ayane sounding frustrated. "We are hanging out." said Anita staring at Hayabusa desperately. (I have to make sure Anita doesn't steal him away from me) thought Kasumi. "Fine. I'll watch with you guys" said Ayane hanging her jacket and then she sat on the ground away from them. Kasumi then gets up starts to go on the other side of Hayabusa. "Hayabusa can you scoot over so I can sit here?" she said. "Sure" said Hayabusa telling Anita to scoot over. Kasumi was now on his left and Anita was on his right. Kasumi then got closer and wrapped her arm around his still blushing madly. Anita then starts to glare at Kasumi but Kasumi just ignores her. Anita then starts to get really close to him and so does Kasumi. (These two are squishing me) he thought feeling uncomfortable but tried to ignore the feeling. The two girls started to get closer and closer until Hayabusa couldn't take it anymore so he gets up and sits next to Ayane on the floor. "You two can have the couch." he says to Kasumi and Anita. (But I wanted to sit by him) thought Kasumi looking sad. (I guess Ayane wins) thought Anita. "What's wrong Hayabusa? Don't want to sit by your fans?" whispered Ayane. "They kept squishing me. I couldn't even breathe" he said. When the movie finished Anita said goodbye because it was turning night and she had to go. "I got to go take a bath" said Kasumi stretching before heading off to her bedroom. Ayane just lays there on the ground rolling herself. Hayabusa looks at her with an amused look on his face. "I'm not weird if that's what you think. I'm just bored" she said sitting up. "I didn't say you were" he said smiling. "Your too nice you know that. You have to learn how to be mean once in a while." she said stretching her legs out. "You know this is a waste of my time. Here I am just sitting at home watching gay movies instead of going out and actually having fun. What a weekend" she said sarcastically. "Then lets go" he said smirking. Ayane then looks at him confused and says "Where?". "Out. Lets go have fun" he says getting up and dragging Ayane with him. He starts to lead them out the door when Ayane stops him in his tracks. "Wait I cant go out looking like this. I need to fix myself" she said. "What is there to fix? You look good" he says looking at her body. Ayane blushes at that but shrugs it off quickly. "Whatever lets just go and it better be fun or else…" she said letting herself be dragged by Hayabusa.

**The Fair**

Hayabusa stood there with the crowd watching Ayane riding the merry-go-round. Ayane smiled and waved at him and closing her eyes once again feeling the wind blow through her purple hair. (This is so much fun. I haven't gone to a fair ever since I was little. Hayabusa…he is different from the other guys. I think…I think I'm in love with him. Finally there is someone I can trust and he likes me as a friend. He likes me for who I am. I always thought I was better alone but when I'm with him…it just makes me realize how good it feels to have company. Other people I don't give a shit about because they always make me feel like crap which makes me want to be alone…..but he is the only one that makes me feel so different…so unlike me. Maybe I'll give this love thing a chance) she thought. As the ride finished the two went to the food court. "I haven't had fun in a while. Thank you for tonight." she said finishing her hotdog. Ayane then rode a couple more rides and Hayabusa rode some rides with her. "Lets go on the Ferris wheel Hayabusa. Come on this will be our last ride" said Ayane pulling him by the hand. "I think I had enough rides" he said. "Please. Do it for me" she said giving him a smirk. Hayabusa sighed and then he agreed with her. As they both got on an old lady saw the two and said "What a cute couple" and then she walked away. Hayabusa and Ayane were silent and none of them said anything about the old lady's comment. As the Ferris wheel started Ayane broke the silence. "So when are you going to ask Kasumi out?" said Ayane not even looking his way. "When did I say I would?" he said looking her way. "I mean everyone at school says that you two are such a cute couple and plus you two keep hanging around together at my place. I already thought you two were going out. I know you can tell that Kasumi likes you. She liked you the first time she laid eyes on you. Hell she loves you" said Ayane getting silent. "But…there's only one problem" he said looking straight at her.

* * *

**That's it for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuation**

* * *

Ayane looks into his eyes and says "What's the problem?". "I'm in love with someone else" he said smiling at her. "Oh" she said looking away again. (I was hoping he'd say that he loves me.) she thought looking down at the people who looked like little ants. (If only you knew that the person I love is…you) he thought staring at her. As the Ferris wheel ended the two started to leave. "I hope you had fun tonight" he said. "Yeah I did. Sleeping over my place again?" she said. "If that's ok with you" he said. "Yeah its alright" she said smiling up at him. "Hey can we go to the park? I don't want to go home just yet" said Ayane smiling. "Sure." he said. The two went to the park and sat on the grass looking at the lake. Ayane looks at the moon not noticing Hayabusa's stare. (She looks so beautiful) he thought watching her hair glitter in the moonlight. Hayabusa then grabbed a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her ear. "Are you feeling ok?" she said looking at him weird. "I'm fine" he said smiling. (Why did I do that?) he thought. "Everything looks so beautiful at night" she says looking up at the moon and then the trees. "Yes you are" he said looking straight at her. "What?" she said. "Um.. nothing" he said blushing. "Your getting red. You getting a fever?" she said touching his forehead. "It's nothing. Your hands are cold. Are you cold?" he said holding her hand in his. Ayane started to blush as he held her hand and still he didn't let go. "Um…a little" she said trying her best to hide her blush. "I'll keep you warm. Don't want you to get sick now" he said putting Ayane in his lap and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Ayane let out a gasp. She was shocked and she still didn't even push him away. A few moments later Ayane calmed down and leaned her head back on his shoulder. (She smells nice) he thought pulling her body closer to his. "Are you warm?" he said. "Yeah" she said smiling at the stars. Ayane then felt something running through her hair but she knew it was his hand. "That feels good" she says snuggling closer to him. Hayabusa then saw her neck and he wanted to kiss it lightly. (I wonder what she tastes like?) he thought looking at her neck. Hayabusa's lips were getting closer and closer but then Ayane stood up. "I think we should go home. Its getting late. Need a hand?" she said looking down at him lending her hand out. He takes her hand and she helps him up. The two then went home.

Kasumi and Hayate were having dinner alone. They wondered where Hayabusa and Ayane were. During the whole dinner the two were silent. (I wonder where Hayabusa would have gone? I called his house to see if he wanted to go to the mall with me but he wasn't home?) she thought. (Where is Ayane? It's late at night and she is still not home. She's been gone for a while.) Hayate thought. "Kasumi can you clean the table up?" he said putting on his jacket. "Sure. Where you going?" she said. "I'm going to go find Ayane" he said putting on his shoes. Then came in Ayane and Hayabusa. "There you are. What took you so long? Where have you been?" said Hayate sounding worried. "Relax. I was at the fair with Hayabusa" said Ayane rolling her eyes. Kasumi froze when she heard what Ayane said. (The two went together to the fair? They just left off and didn't tell me? Does Hayabusa like Ayane? No he couldn't. I mean who would want Ayane? Him and I belong together not those two.) thought Kasumi. "Movie time" said Ayane turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. "I'm tired. I'll be going to bed. Oh and if your going to sleep over Hayabusa then just sleep anywhere you like. You can sleep with one of my sisters if you want to" said Hayate with an evil grin. Both girls started to blush but then they shook it off. Hayate then went to bed and Hayabusa went to use the bathroom.

After he used the bathroom he washed his hands. As he turned to exit he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Kasumi" he said. "Its okay" she said getting closer looking at him seductively. Hayabusa took a step back and said "Kasumi what are you doing?" he said. "Nothing. Just being friendly" she said tracing circles on his chest. He tried to take another step back but he was already against the wall. "Don't be afraid. Hayabusa I love you. We belong together." she said cupping his cheek. Hayabusa's eyes were getting wide as Kasumi's lips were an inch away from his. "Kasumi I don't think th-" Hayabusa was cut off as Kasumi's lips catched his. Hayabusa's mind went blank and he just stood there all shocked. Kasumi then started to lick his lips waiting for him to give access. That's when Ayane came in. "Hayabusa what's taking you so long? I've been wai-" Ayane was cut off when she saw the two making out. "Can you guys please get a room. I'm sure its more comfortable on the bed then in the bathroom up against the wall" she said glaring at the two and then she walked away. Hayabusa then moved himself away from Kasumi and started to go after Ayane. "Ayane it's not what you think!" said Hayabusa touching her shoulder. "Well don't waste your breath trying to explain. I don't want to know anyways" said Ayane. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" he said. "And you just couldn't push her off? You told me you loved someone else so why are you with her?! You said you didn't like Kasumi!" screamed Ayane. "But-" Hayabusa was cut off by Ayane. "Enough! Just tell the truth!!" she said. "I am!" he said. "What's all this noise?" said Hayate wiping his sleepy eyes. "Nothing" said Ayane and then she went to her room and slammed it. (I can't believe him! How dare he!! And I thought he was different from the others. How stupid of me) she thought dropping to the bed. Hayabusa stood at her door thinking of what to say. "Ayane please listen to me. I don't like Kasumi and that's true. I already told you that I love someone else" said Hayabusa praying that she'll just open the door and forgive him. "Ayane please… look I'm sorry. You know your right. Why didn't I push her off? I just stood there. I'm such a fool." he said. Ayane just ignored him and kept her head buried in the pillows. She then heard him sigh and walk away. (I guess he gave up) she thought. "Why am I mad anyways? Its not like we're going out and besides I'm not his girl. I'm just a friend and all of a sudden I'm pissed that he kissed Kasumi. He can kiss any girl he wants. I'm so stupid. I think I am the one who should apologize but I'll do that tomorrow." she said to herself before going to dreamland.

**In The Morning**

Ayane woke up and got dressed into a white tank top with blue jeans and then headed to the kitchen. Hayabusa saw her in the hallways and was about to apologize for last night but Ayane put her finger to his lips. "Listen you don't have to say anything. I'm the one that should say sorry. I'm mean why am I getting mad because you kissed Kasumi. Its not like we are going out. I'm so stupid. Well I'm sorry for worrying you last night. Friends?" she said patting him on the shoulders. Hayabusa couldn't believe she just got over it that easily but then he smiled and said "Friends". "Good" she said and then she hugged him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hayabusa was shocked by her action. (Did she just kiss me?) he thought touching his cheek. Ayane just passed him like nothing happened and went to eat breakfast. "I'm sorry Ayane. It wasn't Hayabusa's fault. It was my fault. I started it" said Kasumi. "I'm not mad anymore. He is single and you know what? You can have him. We are just friends anyways." said Ayane making her cereal. Kasumi couldn't believe it. Ayane wasn't being rude to her. "Are you feeling ok?" said Kasumi. "Oh yeah. I'm just fine. I can help you guys get together if you want me to?" said Ayane giving Kasumi a smile. (Ok this is so not Ayane. Is she up to something? She never ever smiles at me. It creeps me out) thought Kasumi smiling back. "Um…yeah ok. That will be great" said Kasumi. That's when Ayane just got out of the table and went to Hayate's room where Hayabusa was. Ayane knocked on the door and Hayate opened it. "What's up?" he said. "I need to talk to Hayabusa." she said smiling. "Are you ok?" he said. "Yes I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that. Can't I smile?! Shit!!" said Ayane getting frustrated. "Ok ok calm down" he said. Ayane then pushed him out of the way and saw Hayabusa doing sit ups with his shirt off. "Hey nice body" she said putting her hand on her hips watching him do exercise. "Is there something you want?" he said grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Want to go to the movies?" said Ayane smirking. "Is this a date?" he said. That's when Ayane's smirk became wider. "Yeah I guess you can say it's a date. Tonight at seven alright?" she says before walking out. "What was that all about?" said Hayate. "I guess she forgives me." said Hayabusa. "But I thought she was mad at you" he said. "Not anymore" said Hayabusa putting on his shirt. "I have to go to my place to get ready for tonight. See ya" and then Hayabusa left.

**7:00 pm**

Hayabusa was wearing a black shirt with black baggy pants and he was knocking on the door. Ayane opens the door and says "Are you ready?" she said smiling. "Always ready" he said smiling. "Ok. Here she comes" said Ayane pushing Kasumi out the door. Kasumi has her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. "Hey" said Kasumi looking up at Hayabusa. "Um….hey" said Hayabusa. "Here. I already got your tickets. You guys are watching THE NOTEBOOK. You guys better hurry. The movie is about to start. Bye!!" she said before closing the door leaving the two outside. "Well I guess we better go. Come on" said Kasumi pulling his hand. The two were already in the seats watching the movie. Kasumi leaned her head on his shoulder wrapping her fingers around his. "You know I have always dreamt of going on a date with you and it finally happens." said Kasumi smiling. Hayabusa kept silent and he felt uncomfortable because she wasn't the one he was expecting. He actually wanted Ayane. (How can Ayane do this to me? How can she set me up?) he thought. The movie finished and the two started to walk home. They stood right in front of the house looking at each other. "You know when I said I love you…I meant it" she said touching his cheek. Kasumi then leaned forward to catch his lips but Hayabusa moved away. "I'm sorry….but its not going to work. My heart belongs to someone else. Again I'm so sorry" he said hugging her. He could feel his shirt being wet and he knew she was crying. "Its Ayane isn't it?" said Kasumi looking up at him with watery eyes. Hayabusa just sighed because he didn't know if he should tell her but it seems that she already figured it out. "Yes but don't tell her. I'm not ready for her to know just yet. I have to know how she feels about me first." he said. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed" she said with a weak smile. "Well goodnight. I had a great time" he said. "Me too" she said before going inside the house. Hayabusa then went home doing his homework. "Tomorrow is school. The weekend passed by so fast" he said to himself before turning off the light and going to sleep. In The Morning Ayane for once started to go to school again. Her and Kasumi were walking to school together just talking. "So how was your date?" said Ayane. "Oh it was alright" said Kasumi. "Alright? Alright?! Kasumi this is the boy of your dreams and you finally get to go on a date with him and you say its alright?!! What a waste" said Ayane now sounding bored. Ayane then notices that Kasumi was no longer by her side. Ayane turns around and finds Kasumi looking down at the sidewalk holding her binder closely to her chest. Ayane looks at her face and she could see that Kasumi was hurt. Her eyes were filled with pain and a little jealousy. "Kasumi why did you stop? Did I say something wrong?" said Ayane walking closer to her. "The date was a waste anyway. He rejected me last night. I wasn't the girl he was looking for. He told me that his heart belonged to someone else." said Kasumi looking up at Ayane with tears coming down her face. "Isn't that girl lucky?" said Kasumi looking up at Ayane. Ayane stood there silent. "Kasumi…I'm sorry. If I knew who that girl was I would kick her ass" said Ayane. Kasumi then laughed and wiped her tears. "Lets go. We don't want to be late now do we?" said Kasumi.

* * *

**Hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuation**

* * *

As the two entered their class everyone was shocked. They saw Ayane chatting and talking with Kasumi. (I cant believe my eyes. Ayane never talks to Kasumi and she never smiles. She must be up to something) thought one of the students. "Hayabusa's here" said Ayane watching him enter the room. Hayabusa took a seat at their table and the whole time he kept quiet. "So did you have fun last night?" Ayane said. She looks at Hayabusa and sees him glaring at her. "And what's that glare for? Hey its not my fault your date didn't work out. I planned everything for you. All you were supposed to do was work your charm. If you did then maybe you would have gotten lucky last night!" she said. Hayabusa couldn't believe what he was hearing. (I cant believe it. She's trying to make me be the guilty one again. This whole date was her fault. No I will not give in!!) thought Hayabusa. During the middle of the class Hayabusa grabbed Ayane's wrist and dragged her out of the class. "Where are you taking me?!! Let me go!" said Ayane trying to get out of his grasp. "You guys can't go now. We are in the middle of class." said Kasumi. "You two sit down immediately!!" said the teacher yelling at them. Hayabusa just ignored the teacher and kept on dragging Ayane out of the class. Once the two ended up in the halls he let go of her wrist. "What the hell is your problem?!!" said Ayane rubbing the new bruises on her wrist. "Listen we need to talk!!" he said getting angry. "About what?!!" she said screaming. "How can you set me up?!! How can you do that?!! At first I thought you meant for us two to go!!" he said getting louder. "Hey I didn't say us two!!! I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies!! I never mention me going!!! Besides you do like Kasumi!! After all it seems that you enjoyed yourself in the fucking bathroom!!" screamed Ayane pushing him back. "So that's what this is all about!! I told you I'm sorry!!" he said closing the distance between them. "Tell me the truth Hayabusa you liked it didn't you?!! Didn't you?!! You wanted more right?!! Right?!!" she said punching him on the chest. Hayabusa just stood there silent and let her punch him. "Admit it you jackass!!! Say it!!" she screamed. Everybody could hear the two argue in the hallway. The teacher came out of the class and tried to stop them. "Alright enough!!" he said. Ayane was still punching his chest screaming as if she was insane. "Ayane knock it off!!" said the teacher. The teacher then carried Ayane away from Hayabusa and tried to calm her down by hugging her and comforting her. "Its ok Ayane. Calm down" said the teacher. Ayane just pushed the teacher away. She looked at Hayabusa but he looked away. "What's wrong Hayabusa?!! Cat got your tongue?!!" she said glaring at him. "You two back into your seats and I want to talk to the both of you after class." said the teacher. The two silently entered the classroom with every one staring at them. Ayane and Hayabusa sat at the table by Kasumi. "Did you guys hear everything?" whispered Ayane to Kasumi. "Every word" said Kasumi looking hurt but trying to sound like her usual happy self. First period class finally finished and the two stayed behind to talk to the teacher. "Now what's this argument about?" said the teacher. The two just kept silent looking away from each other. "Well whatever you guys started you better fix it. This wont happen again in my class and don't worry. You two wont be sent to the office. You guys are dismissed." he said. Ayane got her things and started to walk out to go to her next class.

**Lunch Time**

Ayane went to her locker getting her lunch bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find her brother Hayate. "You alright?" he said. "Yeah. Why?" she said. "Well that was a really big argument in the hallways" he said smirking. "Oh my god you heard it too" she said with a bored look. "Everyone heard it" he said taking a bite of his apple. "Great" she said sarcastically. "Oh come on. Cheer up" he said patting her on the shoulder. "Hey Hayate!" said a man coming towards them. "Oh hey Tai. Ready to go" he said talking to his friend. "Who's this?" said Tai looking at Ayane. "She's my little sister Ayane. Ayane this is Tai an old friend of mine" said Hayate. "Well do you want to hang with us for lunch?" said Tai smiling at Ayane. (He's pretty cute) thought Ayane looking at his muscular body. "Sorry. I'm waiting for someone. Maybe some other time Tai" she said grinning. "Alright then my lady. Until next time" he said kissing her on the hand before running off with Hayate. "See you at home sis" said Hayate then he left. Ayane then hears a giggle behind her and turns around to find Anita. "Well well who's he?" she said. "One of Hayate's friends. Come on. Lets go" said Ayane going to the cafeteria. "Hey Hayabusa what's wrong? Your not yourself today. Your so quiet." said Hayate. "Nothing" said Hayabusa. "Bullshit" said Jan lee. "Hey boys" said a seductive voice. "Well if it isn't the school slut Tina. Who's your next target?" said Tai biting on his sandwich. "Fuck off. Your just jealous because you are not worthy of me" said Tina. "Oh yes your right. Please forgive me my mistress" teased Tai pretending to bow down. Tina just rolled her eyes and said "What ever" and then she walked up to Hayabusa. "Why so sad handsome? If there's any way I can cheer you up just let me know" she whispered seductively in his ear while rubbing his shoulders. "Look Tina the last thing he needs is a slut crawling all over him so step off!!" said a familiar voice. Hayabusa looked to see Ayane glaring at Tina who was all over him. "Like he would want your company" said Tina. "I rather have her company then yours Tina" said Hayabusa pushing her off of him. "Fuck you all!!" she said before stomping off. "What are you here for?" said Hayabusa. Ayane walks up to Hayate and places a key in his hand. "You dropped the house keys you idiot" she said. "Thanks. I'm stupid" he laughed. "I already knew that" she said smirking. "Well bye boys" she said waving before she walked off. All the boys looked at Hayabusa and saw him staring at Ayane. Then they all looked at each other and grinned. "We get it now" said Jan lee. "Get what?" said Hayabusa. "You like Ayane" they all said at once. "Not true" said Hayabusa trying to hide his blush. "Why don't you ask her out man?" said Jan lee. "Hell you better ask her out before I do" said Tai. That's when Hayabusa glared at Tai. "I know I have a girl already but I have to admit that she is fine but she plays hard to get. Ayane is one tough chick." said Jan lee. "Alright its time to play the match maker" said Hayate plotting something in his mind. "Yeah lets set you guys on a date" said the guys. "But she's still mad at me." he said. "Then apologize to her. Say your sorry" said Tai. "For Ayane sorry is not good enough. Trust me I've tried." said Hayabusa burying his face in his hands. "Why don't you try bringing flowers. They love flowers" said Jan lee. "Should I bring roses?" said Hayabusa. "No. Bring tulips. Ayane hates roses." said Hayate. "Do it tonight. I have a feeling this will work" said Jan lee smiling.

Ayane sat at a table with Anita telling her the whole story and how the argument started. "Can you believe the jackass!!" said Ayane. "Well Ayane I still think he had the right to be upset. I mean you set him up. And you don't know how he feels about Kasumi but what if he really didn't feel anything for her. Can you picture him shocked with his new date that he didn't even feel comfortable with? That's kind of like a blind date" said Anita. "Ok ok!! I get your point. And….well…" said Ayane feeling guilty now. "Well what?" said Anita. "Before all of that happened he told me that he felt nothing for Kasumi….but the next thing you know he's making out with her. I was so confused and pissed. But then I thought about it. Why was I mad? Its not like we were going out. I felt bad for making him feel guilty for nothing that night so I thought I would be friendly and maybe hook them up together. The next thing you know I guess that plan was a bad idea and we just end up arguing again. And for some reason I brought up their make out session in the bathroom and now he thinks I did it for that. Things are so confusing." said Ayane sounding sad. "Don't worry. Just let him cool down. That's all he needs and later on he'll forgive you. Everything will work out." said Anita patting Ayane on the back.

**After school**

The bell rang and school finished. As Ayane was walking out to the front of the school it started to rain. "Shit. How can I walk home. It's raining and I'll catch a cold" she said to herself. As she cursed at herself Ayane did not notice a pair of eyes were staring at her. Hayabusa was hiding in a corner watching Ayane putting her stuff away in her locker. Jan lee and Hayate were right beside him getting things prepared. "Alright here's my car keys. After you drop her off you come right back and give my keys back." said Jan lee giving him his keys. "And here's the tulips. Now remember you must be calm and say your sorry blah blah blah and then you ask her out." said Hayate giving him the flowers. "I know I know" said Hayabusa and then he took a deep breath. "Alright wish me good luck. I'm going" said Hayabusa walking towards Ayane. Ayane felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Hayabusa. "Hey. Need a ride?" said Hayabusa. "Listen Hayabusa I'm sorry. Your right I shouldn't have done that" she said. "No its not your fault. I'm sorry for hurting you. How's your wrist?" he said lifting one hand to touch her wrist. He sees the bruises and it was like a tattoo bracelet. He winced at it and apologized again. "No problem. It doesn't hurt anymore and besides it will heal" she said with a weak smile. "Well do you need a ride?" he said smiling at her. "Sure. Where'd you get the car?" she said. "Borrowed it" he said. Ayane looks at him and sees that he's hiding something behind his back. "What you got behind you?" she said. "Oh I forgot. Here these are for you" he said giving her the tulips. "Oh…um thanks" she said. "Your welcome. Shall we go?" he said. The two then headed to the car and drove off. "So you doing anything tonight?" he said looking straight at the road. "Don't know. Why?" she said looking out her window. "Well…I was wondering if you wanted to….go out tonight. Like a date" he said biting on his lip getting nervous. "I'm sorry Hayabusa. I'm busy" she said staring down at her lap. "I see. It's alright. Maybe some other time?" he said. "Maybe…" she said sighing. (I shouldn't be lying to him….but I just have this feeling that if I accept his offer something bad will happen….I don't want to mess up things more than I already have) she thought looking out the window once again. (Busy…Ayane is never busy. She doesn't do her homework and she doesn't go out much. All she ever does is stay home and do nothing. Maybe she doesn't like me…) he thought.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation**

* * *

"I get it. Listen Ayane you don't have to lie. I understand if you really just don't want to go with me. It's ok" he said not looking at her. "No…you got it wrong…our fight is over. We already made up so you don't have to feel sorry for me and do all this. The flowers were enough." she said. Hayabusa then parked the car in front of her house. He looks at her with a grin. He then grabs her chin and brings her face three inches away from his and says "I'm not doing this for that reason" then he looks into her beautiful brown eyes. Ayane was almost lost in his eyes but then she looks away. "Um…thanks for taking me home. See ya" and with that she got out and left. Kasumi was looking out the window the whole time watching the two in the car. She then sees Hayabusa grabbing Ayane and bringing her face closer as if he was trying to kiss her but then Ayane looks away.

(Why do I feel jealousy? Hayabusa told me himself that he loves Ayane. But why her? I know it might never happen between us but…why my sister?) thought Kasumi watching the two. Kasumi then sees Ayane getting out of the car and heading for the door so Kasumi then leaves and goes back to her room. Once Ayane closes the door she slumps down to the floor mumbling about getting wet from the rain. Kasumi then comes out of nowhere and sees Ayane sitting on the floor. "What's wrong with you? You ok?" said Kasumi sounding cheerful. "Just great" Ayane said sarcastically. "Who are the flowers from?" said Kasumi. "They're from Hayabusa" said Ayane. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here" said Kasumi smiling. Ayane sighs and says "Here goes nothing" then she got up and the two went to Ayane's room. The two sat on her bed and started to talk. "So what's up?" said Kasumi twirling her hair. "Well Hayabusa just asked me out on a date today and I said no. I want to go but I'm afraid something bad might happen and I already made things worst." she said looking down at the flowers in her hand. (This just gives me a plan.) thought Kasumi smiling. " Maybe you should stay away from him. I mean your right. If you don't want things to get more worst I suggest you stay away from him." said Kasumi. "You think so" said Ayane. Kasumi just looked at her and nodded her head. "Try to avoid him at all times. He needs space and so do you." said Kasumi. "So I just give him space for a while? I just don't want to make him upset again" said Ayane. "There is a easy way you know. You don't want him to get mad right? And who knows what will happen between you two if things turn into a disaster. In order to end all your worries you just end your friendship with him. Just act like you don't know him at all. Like I said. Avoid him at all times. Now I know he will be hurt but he will eventually get over it. You then don't ever have to deal with him. You can just forget about him and move on with your life. It will be like you never met him" said Kasumi. (But he cares about me. I don't meet someone like him everyday. And I'm not sure if I want to forget but I sure don't want him to hate me. Someone that made me think there was something worth living for. Someone that cares for me and likes me for who I am. I don't want that special person to hate me. I guess I rather have him forget me then hate me.) she thought twirling the flowers in her hand. "I guess your right." said Ayane standing up and opening the door for Kasumi to leave. "I'm glad I could help" she said walking out of the door. (If I cant have Hayabusa then no one can. Now lets just hope this plan works) thought Kasumi smiling.

Jan lee and Hayate were still at the school waiting for Hayabusa to return. Hayabusa finally comes back and tells them everything. "She said no? Man she is hard to crack" said Jan lee. "Should have known." said Hayabusa looking down at his feet. "Oh cheer up. Ayane likes you. I can tell. I'm her brother after all" said Hayate smiling. "Why do you say that?" said Hayabusa. "Member the time when you were making out with Kasumi?" he said. "I wasn't making out with her" said Hayabusa sighing. "Suuuuure. Anyways once Ayane caught you she got upset right? She was pissed which means she was jealous which means she likes you. Am I right? She wouldn't get mad if she didn't care. Get what I'm saying?" he said. "You got a point" said Jan lee. "Well if she likes me then why didn't she say yes?" said Hayabusa not believing him. "Maybe she just needed some time or she really was busy" said Jan lee. "Give it one more chance. Tomorrow at lunch ask her out again." said Hayate. Hayabusa sighed but then nodded. "Fine. I'll try again but for now lets go home" he said then all the guys left.

Hayate enters the house and sees Ayane watching TV eating popcorn. "Where were you?" said Ayane throwing popcorn at him for fun. "Just hanging with the boys for a while. What you watching?" he said sitting next to her on the couch. "Street Fighter" she said tossing another popcorn in her mouth. "Man Hayabusa is such a good guy and a good friend. I mean what girl wouldn't want him? I'm surprised he's still single. Its as if he is waiting for someone." he said looking at her. "Yeah right. He's just like any other guy who would sleep with any other chick once they got the chance. For example he saw a chance with Kasumi and almost took it" she said. "So you still bring that up? He said it was an accident" said Hayate. "Forget it. Why are we talking about him anyway? The last thing I need in my mind is him. I'm going to go do my homework" she said walking toward her room. "Wow. Ayane doing homework?" he teased. "Kiss my ass" she said as she closed her door. Hayate just tossed more popcorn in his mouth and laughed. Ayane just laid in her bed thinking about what Kasumi said. (Just forget about him? Do I really want to do that?) she thought looking up at the ceiling.

**Tomorrow morning at school**

Ayane was sitting under a tree talking with Anita. "So your just gonna ignore him? Why?" said Anita. "Sometimes things just need to be forgotten." said Ayane sighing. "But what did he do? I don't get it. He's a nice guy and not to mention one of the hottest guy in school and I cant believe you turned him down. If I were you I'd already be getting it on with him. Oh yeah!!" said Anita laughing. Ayane started to laugh too but stopped when she saw Hayabusa walking their way. "Lets go" said Ayane dragging Anita with her. "Where are we going?" she said. "Anywhere but here" said Ayane. Ayane turned around and saw Hayabusa getting closer. "Ayane I need to speak with you" he said getting closer. "Ayane what are you doing? Hayabusa wants to speak with you" said Anita stopping them in their tracks. "What are you doing?! We have to leave" said Ayane trying to get away but Anita kept holding her back. "Oh no you don't!! this is your chance with the hunk. I'm not gonna let you miss this chance. Have fun for once in your life" said Anita. "Are you saying my life is boring?!" she said glaring at Anita. "Yup. That's pretty much it" said Anita smiling. (Oh no! too late) thought Ayane as Hayabusa catched up. "Um…excuse me but can I speak to you alone?" he said looking at Ayane. "I'm busy with Anita" said Ayane. "Actually I was just leaving so she's all yours" said Anita smiling. Before Anita was out of sight she gave Ayane a wink and Ayane just glared back. (Why that little…) thought Ayane cursing silently. "So….I was wondering…well are you sure you don't want to go out? We can even go as friends" he said sounding nervous. "I'm sorry Hayabusa but I'm busy. I have loads of homework to do" she said. "Well maybe I can come over and help you" he said smiling. "Its not just that. I have other things. You understand don't you?" she said. "Yeah I understand. Alright but if you ever change your mind just let me know" he said before he left. Ayane just sighed in relief and thought (Thank god I'm good at lying) and then the bell rang.

**In first period**

Ayane sat at the other side of the classroom away from Hayabusa. "Why is she sitting over there?" he said to Kasumi who sat next to him. "I don't know." said Kasumi looking all innocent. Hayabusa just kept looking at Ayane and wondering why she didn't want to sit at their table. Ayane could tell that Hayabusa was staring at her but she just ignored it and act like she didn't notice. 5 minutes later. (Oh god I cant take it anymore!!) she thought getting frustrated. She then wrote a note and tossed it to Hayabusa. He opened it and read it. It said (Can you please stop staring. Its disturbing). He then looks at her and mouths a "sorry". Ayane understood what he said and just nodded. Lunch time Ayane sat a table eating her lunch waiting for Anita's ass to show up. Then Tai just shows up out of nowhere sitting next to her. "How you doing?" he said opening his lunch. "Fine. Aren't you suppose to be with the boys?" she said. "I just had to see you. I missed you" he said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear putting on his sexy smirk. "Aww how sweet" Ayane said sarcastically smirking. "You know I like you. Your.. different" he said getting closer. "And tell me how am I different?" she said. "Well you sure aren't like those fan girls that follow me from time to time. You look beautiful with purple hair and I doubt it that anyone else could match with it like you do. And your attitude sure does bring a challenge" he said his lips inches away from hers. "So…I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date. Would yah?" he said whispering in her ear. (Maybe I should go. It would get my mind off of things…) she thought. "It's a date. Pick me up tonight at seven and don't tell anyone. We go to the movies" she said. "Alright. Till then my lady" he then kissed her hand and walked off. (He's charming…but…) Ayane's thoughts were interrupted when someone gave her a nudge on her side. Anita was looking at her with a smirk. "So who was he? He must be special. You don't let any guy get that close to you and he was pretty close." she said smirking. "It was nothing" said Ayane looking away from Anita. "Oh come on!! Give me details!!" whined Anita. "Look. He's a friend of Hayate's." she said. "Well what did he want and don't tell me he just came by to say hi" said Anita. "He asked me out" said Ayane raising her drink to her mouth. Anita started squealing in happiness while patting Ayane on the back. "Well what did you say? And you better not have said no because he's hot!!" said Anita. Ayane just rolled her eyes and just nodded her head as saying yes. "You said yes?!! That's great!! So what's his name?" she said. "Tai" was all Ayane said. "Oh my god I cant believe it!! You for once going on a date!! We should go to the mall for a new outfit!! You have to look great!!" she said. "And what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?!!" said Ayane with her mouth stuffed glaring at Anita. Anita looks at what Ayane's wearing and puts on a disgusted face. "Well…first of all. The shirt has ketchup stains and no offence those shirts are like granny clothes and those pants…what are you thinking? We really need to change you" said Anita. "Fuck you. Why don't you worry about yourself and leave me alone. Your getting annoying" said Ayane throwing her empty drink at Anita. "Oh come on Ayane. Us girls will have fun shopping!! Just us two. Please!!" pleaded Anita giving Ayane the puppy eyes. "Fine but only if you shut up for the rest of the lunch. The last thing I need to hear is your whiny cheery voice." said Ayane. "Great! Today after school okay?" she said. "Whatever" said Ayane rolling her eyes.

**After school**

Anita and Ayane went to the mall to find Ayane a new outfit. "Here put these on" said Anita giving Ayane the clothes and pushing her in the changing. "Ayane come on out and let me see it" said Anita. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this" said Ayane walking out of the changing room. Ayane was wearing a red top that stopped right above her belly button. A black skirt that went down to her mid thighs and black boots that went up to her knees. "I look like a hooker" said Ayane. "Yeah. Ok try these on" said Anita giving her other outfits. Ayane then came out with a dress that showed her curves in all the right places. It wasn't too tight or loose. It fit just right on her. It was dark blue and it went down to her knees. "Perfect. You like it?" Anita asked Ayane. "Its alright" she said looking at herself in the mirror. "Then that's what your wearing for tonight. Now try these on" said Anita giving her more clothes. "I thought we were just shopping for one outfit" said Ayane. "We're shopping for more. What's the use of going to the mall if your just going to buy one outfit? You need to buy more!!" said Anita in a cheery voice. "But I don't got the money" said Ayane. "Well I do" said Anita smiling. "Bitch" mumbled Ayane while going back to the changing room. The two were shopping for clothes for hours till they got hungry. "I'm starving. Can we go now" said Ayane almost in a whining tone. "Yeah. I'm hungry too. Lets go" she said. The two paid their stuff and started to go to Jack in the box. "How long have we been shopping?" said Ayane. "I think abut like 4 hours" she said taking a bite of her burger. Ayane looks at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Oh shit!! Its six right now! I only have an hour to get ready for my date. Thanks to you!!" said Ayane glaring at Anita. "Will you cool it? You already know what your wearing. All you have to do is just put some make up on and just leave your hair the way it is. Besides its not like you can do anything with it cause its too short. For you have plenty of time to get ready." said Anita. "I'm going home" said Ayane. "Will you relax. We still have time" said Anita. "Its either take me home or I'm walking" said Ayane. "Fine. I'll drop you off" said Anita getting her car keys. Ayane was dropped off and started to get ready for her date.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it so far**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuation**

* * *

(I wonder where Ayane's off to) thought Kasumi. Kasumi's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello?" said Kasumi answering the phone. "This is Anita. Can I speak to Ayane?" said Anita. "She's in the shower" said Kasumi. "Ok. Well could you tell her that I said good luck on her date tonight." she said. "Date?" said Kasumi. "Yeah. She's going to the movies with this hot guy name Tai. I think she said he's a friend of your brother. Well anyways tell her I said good luck okay? Bye!" she said and then she hung up. (So she is moving on.) thought Kasumi smiling. Kasumi was going back to her room when someone called her name. She turned around to find her brother Hayate. "Was that call for me?" he said. "No. It was for Ayane. Hey why didn't you ever tell me that Ayane was going out with one of your friends?" said Kasumi. "What? She's not going out with anybody" he said to Kasumi looking confused. "Well then why is she going on a date tonight with a guy name Tai then?" said Kasumi. "She is?" he said. "Yeah well anyways gonna go get some sleep." said Kasumi walking in her room. "Ayane with Tai? Hayabusa wont be happy." he said to himself rubbing the back of his neck. He looks at to the bathroom as Ayane comes out with nothing but a towel on. "So you going with Tai?" he said. Ayane looked at him with a shocked expression. "I take that as a yes" he said smirking at her which made Ayane glare at him. "Don't tell anyone." she said. "Don't worry. I sure wont tell Hayabusa but I know he wouldn't be too happy about this." he said. "Like I care. Your so stupid Hayate. Why would Hayabusa care if his heart belongs to another?" said Ayane flipping her hair walking to her room. (If only she knew that his heart belongs to her….she's so stubborn that she cant notice it.) he thought.

**7:oo pm**

The door bell rang and Ayane answered it. Tai's eyes widened at Ayane's beauty. "You look beautiful" he said giving her roses. "Thank you. I'll be right back. Just have to put these in a vase." she said going back inside the house. Once she left the two went off to the movies. "So what you want to watch?" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I don't feel like watching movies. Want to go somewhere else?" she said looking up at him. "How bout the lookout" he said smirking. Ayane just shrugged her shoulders and said "Whatever" and then the two went to the lookout. The two were on the hill in the car just relaxing. "Its such a beautiful night" said Ayane looking up at the stars. "Yes it is" he said looking at her. "Are you getting cold?" he said getting closer to her wrapping his arms around her body. (I guess he's an okay guy. I hope this don't turn out bad. All I was to do is just try to have fun and forget about "him") she thought Tai then kissed Ayane lightly on the lips. He then started to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. Ayane just closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. He then kisses her fully on the lips and starts to lick her bottom lip for entrance and Ayane invites him. The two stood there for a couple of minutes exploring each others mouths before they broke apart to get some air in their lungs. The two kiss again as Tai's left hand starts to explore her body and it lands on her left breast. Ayane gasped and she gasped even bigger when she felt his right hand on her ass. He then starts to lift up her shirt but Ayane stops him. "Lets not go that far please. I'm not ready" she said. "I'm sorry. Do you want to get something to eat?" he said. "Yeah sure" she said and then he started the car and they drove off to Burger King.

While they were waiting for their food Tai started to tell her jokes and Ayane starts laughing. "You know I never really hear you laugh that much. You should do it more often. I like it" he said giving her that sexy smirk. Ayane then leans forward on the table and kisses him. "Your so charming. Too charming" she said smirking. "That's just me. Call me charming" he said kissing her back. The two were having a good time with each other just chatting and eating. "I'm kind of tired" said Ayane yawning. "I'll take you home" he said throwing their trash away. The two got out the building and drove to her house. They stood right in front of the door looking at each other. "I had a good time tonight" she said smiling. "Me too. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow my beautiful angel" he said. "Eww. I don't want to be called beautiful angel. That's Kasumi." she said. "Well then what would you prefer?" he said running his hand through her purple silky hair. "Well how about dark angel?" she said. "Perfect. Sleep tight my little dark angel" he whispered giving her one last kiss. Ayane then goes in the house and slumps against the door again. (That wasn't bad at all and he's a nice guy) she thought smiling.

**In the morning**

School started and Ayane sat at the table where Hayabusa and Kasumi was. (Why isn't she avoiding him? She was suppose to sit at the other side of the class) thought Kasumi looking at Ayane. "You decided to sit back here." said Kasumi smiling. "Just felt like it" said Ayane smiling sitting by Hayabusa. Time went by as usual and all of a sudden it was lunch time. Ayane went to her locker to get her lunch and then she went to sit at the table where Anita was at. Tai was at the boy's usual kicking spot though he kept silent thinking about his date with Ayane last night. "Don't give up on Ayane" said Jan lee talking to Hayabusa. "I never said I gave up on her and I wont" said Hayabusa. Hayate just sat under the tree starring at Tai. (He went out with Ayane last night…he knows that Hayabusa likes her. How could he do that? I feel sorry for him when Hayabusa finds out…) thought Hayate shaking his head. Hayabusa looks at Hayate and notices that something is troubling him. "Hayate you okay?" said Hayabusa. "Yeah. I'm fine" said Hayate. "Look how about you try asking her out again tonight?" said Jan Lee. "I don't think you should do that" said Tai standing up. "Why not?" asked Hayabusa. "It seems that she already has a guy" said Tai facing his back to his friends. "How would you know?" asked Jan Lee. "I just do" was all Tai said before he walked away. "What's up with him? Is Ayane really taken?" said Jan Lee. "I don't know…but I'll find out" was all Hayabusa said before he went after Tai.

Ayane was sitting at the table with Anita telling her how the date went until she felt hands on her shoulders and a kiss on her head. She turns around to find Tai smiling down at her. "Hey babe. How are you today?" he asked taking a seat next to her. "Hey. I'm good and you?" said Ayane smiling at him. "Oh my….did Ayane just smile? It's a miracle!" teased Anita. "Ha ha very funny Anita. Bitch" said Ayane sticking her tongue playfully at Anita. "So Ayane told me that you two had a nice time last night" said Anita grinning. "Yes we did" said Tai smiling while wrapping his arm around Ayane's shoulder. "Awww you two are sooo cute!" giggles Anita. "Yeah….cute.." sad a voice that came from behind them. Ayane then turns around to find Hayabusa. "Hayabusa….." said Ayane. "So much for being busy and doing homework" he said then walked away. "Wait! Hayabusa!" said Ayane getting out of Tai's arms and running after Hayabusa. Hayabusa hears Ayane calling his name but he ingored it and continued to walk away. Hayate hears Ayane calling Hayabusa's name and noticed that Hayabusa must have found out about Ayane and Tai. Hayate then runs around the school to find Hayabusa.

"Hayabusa stop walking away from me!" she said grabbing onto his arm. "Don't! Just don't say anything…..I don't know how much of your lies I can take Ayane….." he said looking at the ground. "Why are you so upset? Your acting like a child you know that!!" she said yelling at him. "Call me names if you want….it doesn't matter anymore…" he said. "It's like you don't like me with Tai! Well what's wrong with Tai huh?! He's nice! Probably the only guy that treats me nice!" she yelled. "That's not true!" said Hayabusa yelling right back at her. "Yes it is!" she said getting into his face. Hayabusa then grabs Ayane by her shoulders and slams her against the tree pinning her there. "He's the only one?! What about me? Your saying I never treated you nice?! That I treated you like dirt?! What ever happen to all those moments we spent together?!! Do they mean nothing to you?!!" he said holding her by her shoulders. "Let go of me!" screamed Ayane. "You don't get it do you?…." he said looking into her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she said looking at him all confused. "Ayane who do you think I love?" he said still pinning her down. "How the hell should I know?!" she said. Hayabusa just shook his head and sighed. "Ayane how can you not know. Basically you're the only girl I have been asking out…" he said. Ayane just realized what he just said and her eyes widened. (Did he just…..no he couldn't…I mean he doesn't mean what I think he just meant) she thought. "Ayane you're the one I love" he said. (Okay he does mean it…) she thought, still a little shock.

Hayabusa was inching his face closer to hers but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled back. Hayabusa then turns around to see who it was but he was punched in the face. "Tai no!" said Ayane. Tai then pulls Hayabusa by his shirt and punches him in the face again. "Ayane is with me Hayabusa. You can't just take her away from me" said Tai. Tai then swings another hit at Hayabusa but he dodges it and swings his fist punching Tai in the jaw. Hayabusa then kneed Tai in his stomach making Tai fall to the ground. "Stop this damn it!" screamed Ayane. Hayabusa then was about to kick Tai on his side but then Hayate came and held Hayabusa back. "Let go of me! He deserves it!" said Hayabusa. "I think he already had enough of you Hayabusa" said Hayate. Ayane just stood there watching two guys fighting for her. (I can't take this shit! This is too much) she thought.

* * *

**Such Drama lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuation**

* * *

Ayane then ran out of school property with no one noticing. "You say that I took her away from you….what a load of bull! It's more like you took her away from me! You knew I liked her!" said Hayabusa kicking dirt at Tai. "You really have fucked up big time Tai…" said Hayate looking at Tai. Tai just laid on the ground holding onto his stomach in pain. Hayabusa then turns around and finds that Ayane was gone. "Where's Ayane?" said Hayabusa looking around. "I don't know. I'll go look for her" said Hayate. Both Hayabusa and Hayate were searching the whole school for Ayane but she was no where. (Damn….where could she be?) thought Hayabusa. Ayane was in her house searching her parents room for their secret stash. (I have to get out of here…..I cant take this anymore….This is all so stupid. I got to get away from here.) she thought. Ayane then found her parent's secret stash in a drawer and she only took three hundred bucks. (Sorry family….but I need some money in order to survive on my own….) she thought before packing her bags and leaving the house. "Damn it….she is not even on campus…maybe she went home. I'll go check" said Hayate. "I'll come with you" said Hayabusa. The two ran to the house to find that the door was open. "She did come home" said Hayate before he ran inside the house with Hayabusa right behind him. "Ayane!" yelled Hayate running into her room only to find that she wasn't there. He looked around the room and noticed some of her things were missing. "No…she couldnt" said Hayate checking in all the rooms hoping she's in one of them but she was no where to be found. "What's wrong?" said Hayabusa. "Ayane….she ran away" said Hayate his whole body going stiff. "I'm going to call the cops" said Hayate rushing to the phone. "No. Hayate don't. I'll find her" was all Hayabusa said before running out of the house.

Hayabusa searched for hours looking everywhere and couldn't find her. It was turning dark but even night couldn't stop his search for Ayane. He then thought of all the places he checked and noticed that he never checked the park. Ayane laid on the grass near the lake at the park thinking to herself. (Hmmmm where should I head to? Las Vegas seems like a nice place to live at….hmmm..though it's too crowded there) she thought looking up at the sky. (Well…I better hurry and make up my mind on where to live by morning. I guess I'll sleep here tonight. Damn….I wish I had at least brought some blankets…it's cold out here) she thought rubbing her arms trying to keep herself warm. "So much on trying to give love a chance….heh…and look where it brought me…here…running away" she said her eyes getting watery. "Ayane…." said a familiar voice. Ayane turns around and finds Hayabusa. "What do you want?" she said glaring at him. Hayabusa tried to get closer to her but Ayane stood up and took a step back. "Don't come any closer…." she said. "Ayane are you trying to run away?" he said looking into her eyes. "What does it matter to you?" she said. "What do you mean? Of course it matters to me. Ayane I love you" he said. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't need love! All love brings is stupid problems! I was just fine without it! I was fine before I ever got close to you or anybody else! I just want to be my own self again! I want to be cold! I want to be mean! I hate being in love! Or being nice! I hate feeling weak!" screamed Ayane. "Ayane….let me help you" he said taking another step closer to her. "You want to help?….then start helping me by leaving…" she said looking away. "No. Leaving you is the last thing I want to do. Ayane don't run away….your brother is also scared. He's scared to death of you doing this. Think about your family. Think about…..us" he said. "Us? There is no us. There never was an us…." she said. "Well…we can start one" he said. "Hayabusa I thought you hated me….why all of a sudden are you nice? Make up your damn mind!" she said.

"I have. I've made my decision. I want to love you Ayane. I wont give up on you. I want to let you know that I will always be here for you. You are not alone." he said. "Heh….please Hayabusa….stop loving me…." she said looking down to the floor. "No" was all he said before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms holding her. "Hayabusa!" said Ayane trying to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her go. "I wont let go….not until you realize….that I love you….that what your planning to do is wrong….don't do this…" he said grabbing her chin making her look into his eyes. "No….damn it.." she said as tears start to fall. "Don't resist Ayane…." he said kissing her forehead. Then he started to loosen his hold on her and kissed her cheek. "Hayabusa what are you doing?" she said. "Showing you love" was all he said before he brought his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he runs his fingers through her hair. Ayane hesitated at first but then she gave in. She closed her eyes and kissed him right back. After a minute the two broke apart and Ayane wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head against his shoulder her eyes still closed. "Does this mean you'll come back?" he whispered in her ear while rubbing her back. "Heh….I guess so…after all…you would probably cry if I left." she said smirking. "Wow how did you know I would cry? You know me well" he smiled. Ayane just laughed. "Well lets head back before Hayate gets more worried and call the cops" he said picking up Ayane's bags for her. "Hayate worries so much that he is like…a second mother to me" said Ayane. "Well we better hurry and tell your second mother that your okay" said Hayabusa. "Wow Hayabusa…" said Ayane looking at him. "What?" he said looking at her. "I think this is my first time seeing you crack a joke. Hmmm how does Anita say it again? Oh yeah! It's a miracle!" teased Ayane. "What about you? I'm actually shocked to see you in love." he said smirking. "Yeah I know….and to some ugly ass idiot too" she said smirking. "An idiot? I'm hurt" he chuckles. "Oh cut your fake acting! You suck at it" she laughed. Hayabusa then brings her close and kisses her again. "I love you" he said smiling at her. "I love you too" she said kissing his nose. The two then started walking home enjoying each other's company and also their new relationship. (You know….) thought Ayane looking at Hayabusa. (Love is not bad at all….) she thought smiling. (it's actually great. Just great) she thought.

**THE END**

* * *

**So like cheahh that's it. I know it was all quick but still...hope you like the sappy ending**


End file.
